DeIncógnito
by vampira horchatera
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy es el niño cantante más famoso del mundo, y Albus Severus es el mayor fan que pueda existir. ¿Qué hará Albus Severus para conseguir conocer a su ídolo, la persona más inalcanzable?


**Disclaimer**: Todo pertenece a JotaKaRowling. Eso ya lo sabemos.

**Notas**: Escrito en respuesta al Reto Crack de la comunidad pervertdays de LJ. Este fic contiene varios guiños a otros fics (pongamos por ejemplo xD el P!C). Si molesta a las respectivas autoras, lo cambiaré.

**DE-INCÓGNITO**

—… _el pavo de mi abuelito es el más bonito…_

Albus Severus adoraba esa canción; la tarareaba a todas horas. Le gustaba mucho, era su favorita y era sólo suya. Le animaba, le exaltaba, le hacía sentir mayor. No sabía por qué pero eso no importaba.

El caso es que _El pavo real albino_ era la mejor canción del mundo. Sí señor.

—Albus…

Pero a su padre no parecía gustarle que cantara eso en casa. Cada vez que le pillaba cantándola, papi lo miraba con los ojos achinados como diciéndole: haré que te olvides de esa ridícula canción a base de mocomurciélago.

Pero a Albus Severus le gustaba demasiado como para que la amenaza implícita en la mirada de su escandalizado padre le afectara. Quizás algo sí le imponía, pero entonces simplemente intentaba no cantarla en su presencia.

¿Qué sabía su padre de gustos musicales? Bah.

Esa era la verdad absoluta. Albus Severus también adoraba los pavos reales albinos. Era ley de Dios amar a esos animales. Scorpius Malfoy lo decía.

Y Scorpius Malfoy era el mejor del mundo.

o.o.o

Scorpius Malfoy era el héroe personal de Albus Severus.

Era el niño más conocido y admirado del colegió donde Albus iba. Tenía cinco años, como él, pero iba a la Clase de los Bicornios; Albus iba a la de los Nundú. Era un niño pálido y rubio, con la lengua fácil y los ojos saltones.

Albus Severus lo conocía por sus canciones. Scorpius cantaba canciones, y era el mejor del mundo. Cualquier cosa que Scorpius cantaba, se transformaba en himno en su colegio. Todo el mundo cantaba lo que Scorpius gritaba a todo pulmón, subido en un cubo que lo soportaba milagrosamente, cogía un rastrillo a modo de micrófono y se ponía a cantar.

Albus Severus debía contentarse con escucharlo desde la Clase de los Nundú, o desde fuera de las puertas de la clase vecina, ya que no se le permitía acceder a su interior. Eso le enfurismaba y lo llenaba de una impotencia enfermiza; podía ver al rubio rodeado por cabezotas estúpidos que no paraban de chillar como locos, siguiendo el ritmo de las palabras del rubio. No eran más que niñas tontas con coletas y faldas cortitas. Algunas incluso se habían hecho poner un hechizo en el pelo para que brillara rubio cuando Scorpius cantaba. Unas niñitas tontas, a vista de Albus Severus.

Él sí que sabía lo bueno que era Scorpius. ¡Era el mejor del mundo!

No entendía porqué a su papi no le gustaba…

Bah, él se lo perdía.

El pavo real albino. Las perlas de mi madre. Polvos de amor. Cuando sea mayor mi varita…

Todas eran geniales canciones que Albus Severus se sabía de memoria. Y se las sabía mejor que nadie, mucho mejor que todas esas niñas juntas y cantando a coro. Era una verdadera pena que su padre no lograra entender la genialidad del asunto.

El problema residía en cómo podría conocer a Scorpius si éste pertenecía a la Clase de los Bicornios. Todo el mundo sabía que los Nundú jamás compartirían el patio con los de Bicornio; ellos compartían meriendas con los Yeti, y los Bicornios con los Gnomos. Bicornios y Nundú eran incompatibles.

La prima de Albus, Rose, era de los Gnomos, pero seguramente eso no sería de mucha ayuda. Tampoco podía entrar en el Aula de los Bicornios así como así; una horda de niñas malas y chillonas lo atacaría sólo con pisar el lindar de la puerta (para espantar a los malos espíritus, decían); Lugo un torrente de agua helada le caería de la nada y, finalmente, varios hechizos oscuros serían lanzados hacia su persona.

Eso contaba la Leyenda de la Clase de los Bicornios. Daba miedo, y Albus Severus prefería no correr ningún riesgo.

No era idiota.

El cómo lograban los Bicornios usar magia oscura, todavía era un misterio no resuelto para Albus Severus.

Pero necesitaba conocer a Scorpius, su cuerpo le decía que si no lograba darse a conocer ante su ídolo, su existencia no merecía llamarse Albus Severus Potter.

Necesitaba un plan. Y lo necesitaba YA.

Un plan que lograra meterlo entre los Bicornios sin ser descubierto y, por ende, atacado en una emboscada por amazonas locas de altar.

* * *

[POV's Harry]

Harry Potter estaba preocupado por la reciente obsesión que su hijo había adquirido por ese otro niño, el hijo de Malfoy, Scorpius. Estaba muy preocupado.

Las costumbres de Albus Severus habían cambiado desde hacía dos meses, cuando Malfoy había apuntado a su hijo en el mismo colegio al que iba Albus.

¿Le habría ocurrido algo malo! ¿Malfoy hijo habría amenazado, atacado o burlado a su hijo? Las profesoras de los alumnos de 5 años le habían jurado y perjurado que nada malo le había ocurrido en el colegio.

Pero Harry no estaba demasiado convencido.

Albus no paraba de cantar esas escandalosas canciones que decía eran de Scorpius. ¿Malfoy había escrito… esas… esas canciones? Eran tan…

Eu…eso…

Bueno, no que tuvieran nada malo, si te parabas a leerlas con ojos de niño. Pero eso no quitaba que no fueran las más _aptas_ que su hijo debiera cantar.

—Papá.

A eso se refería. Estaba…raro.

—Papáaaaa.

—…Dime.

Creía que carnaval estaba lejos.

—¿Me reconoces? Soy yo, tu hijo Albus Severus.

—…Ya, claro que sí, hijo —¿alguna duda al respecto? Harry empezaba a pensar en existencialismos no necesarios.

—¿Me reconoces?

¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? ¿A dónde iba Albus Severus con esas pintas? ¿Iba a disfrazarse? ¿De qué? No, en serio, algo había desviado la mente de su inocente hijo. El día siguiente iría a reclamar a la Directora del colegio. Quería saber de una vez por todas qué demonios le había ocurrido a su hijo… ¡El que tenía delante debía ser uno falso! ¡Albus jamás haría… todo eso que últimamente hacía!

—¡Papá!

—Claro, claro… ¿Qué me decías?

—Te preguntaba si me reconoces. ¿Sabes de qué voy?

—Err… ¿de Sherlock Holmes?

—¡Claro que no papá! Prueva de nuevo —Albus esgrimía una amplia sonrisa, aunque no se veía apenas. Se intuía. A saber por qué…

—¡Ah, ya sé! ¡Vas de sombra!

—…papá, en serio, no seas tonto —Y encima se burlaba el muy…

—Pues… no sé hijo ¿De qué puedes ir disfrazado, con un sombrero de ala, el chubasquero de tu hermano que te va grande, _mis_ gafas de sol y esos…er… esos mostachos que deben pertenecer sospechosamente al cajón de tu tío Fred? —intentaba seguirle el juego a su hijo, pero apenas lograba salir de su anonadamiento: su hijo, con mostachos postizos y gafas de sol que le ocupaban media cara…

—¡Pero papá, qué despistado eres! ¡Voy de incógnito! ¡De-Incógnito!

Lo dicho ¿Carnaval no quedaba lejos todavía?

* * *

Perfecto, su plan empezaba bien.

Si ni su propio padre, el gran auror Harry Potter, lo había logrado reconocer ni se había dado cuenta, nadie lo haría. No había la más mínima posibilidad.

Al llegar al colegio, fue directamente hacia la clase de los Bicornios. Estaba funcionando, podía notar las miradas curiosas y sorprendidas de algunos conocidos. Vio a Rose, quien le dirigió una alucinada mirada. Debía intentar no acercarse demasiado a ella, su prima era muy lista y desvelaría su identidad y sus intenciones.

Entró en la clase-que-realmente-no-le-pertenecía de un portazo y respiró aliviado al no recibir arpías airosas, agua helada ni maldiciones oscuras. Intentó no parecer _demasiado_ aliviado.

—Ejem… —se aclaró la garganta, para intentar quitarse el nerviosismo. Al parecer esa era un método genial para llenar la atención. Prestaría más atención a las películas de acción de ahora en adelante—. Soy un nuevo alumno y pertenezco a esta clase. La Directora me lo ha dicho.

Eran sorteados a las clases cuando empezaban el colegio, pero obviamente Albus Severus había mentido con lo último. Esperaba que la Profesora no cuestionara su credibilidad y fuera a informarse personalmente de ello.

Las miradas curiosas de los niños lo siguieron caminar por la clase y hacerse un huevo en la mesa redonda donde había divisado a su ídolo. Intentó no ser demasiado evidente.

Todo su plan se sustentaba en su habilidad para no verse descubierto.

Sus compañeros de mesa se miraron los unos a los otros antes de volver a centrar su atención en él. Se hizo el despistado, pretendiendo sacar todos los lápices de colores del estuche antes de encontrar su preferido.

Al alzar la mirada, se cruzó con la de Scorpius Malfoy, quien parecía desnudarlo con la mirada y la boca abierta. Esta vez también _intentó no _mirarlo _demasiado _fijamente, pero falló escandalosamente antes siquiera de poder pensar en su disimulo.

Allí estaba el ídolo de sus sueños, la persona más _cool_ del colegio y el mejor cantante del mundo. También, probablemente, el más joven. Una promesa musical para el futuro próximo. Seguro que su habitación estaba llena de pósters con su cara para recordarse su éxito, y sus padres lo habrían animado desde pequeño a seguir su futuro prometedor y…

El rubio encantador sonrió y Albus Severus respondió con un espontáneo e imparable sonrojo y una mirada enamorada tras las gafas de sol que se negaba a quitarse. Scorpius alzó la ceja, curioso. Abrió la boca como queriendo comentar algo un par de veces, pero finalmente negó con la cabeza y se puso a lo suyo.

Albus Severus suspiró. El corazón le iba a mil y no estaba demasiado convencido de dar respuestas decentes. Más le valía no hablar demasiado en esa mesa, si no quería echarlo todo a perder.

Primer paso completado. Acercarse a Scorpius Malfoy. Y sentarse a su lado, era lo suficientemente "cerca" como para darlo como cumplido.

El segundo paso era conseguir apartarlo a solas y hablar con él. Le preocupaba más la parte de _hablar_ que la de lograr llevárselo lejos… estaba temblando. Mejor lo dejaba para más adelante en la jornada.

Al cabo de media hora apareció su propia profesora por la puerta preguntando por él a la profesora de los Bicornios. Albus Severus disimuló mirando por la ventana como quien no quiere la cosa, y no dio cuenta de la mirada que tanto ambas profesoras como todos los niños le echaban encima. La profesora de los Bicornios se alzó de hombros, le quitó importancia, y la de los Nundú se fue.

Albus volvió a girarse al escuchar la puerta cerrarse.

Nada más ocurrió durante las dos horas siguientes.

Cuando sonó el aviso del descanso y todos los niños se levantaron para salir corriendo al recreo, Al pensó que sería mejor no dejarse ver fuera de la clase, no fuera que lo reconocieran. Vio a Scorpius dirigirse hacia la salida y eso no podía ser. Alargó la mano y lo tomó por el brazo, pero evitando su mirada.

—¿Pero qué…?

Albus Severus dio un ligero tirón, indicándole que no se fuera. Scorpius miró a sus compañeros, quienes lo miraban desde la puerta, preguntándole a qué esperaba para salir con ellos. Un par de niñas hicieron un mohín enfadado, pero el rubio les hizo un gesto y se fueron.

Al recorrió la mirada por la clase, donde sólo quedaban ellos y la profesora, y decidió meterse en la casita de juegos del final del lugar. Indicó a Scorpius que se metiera dentro y lo secundó.

—¿Me estás secuestrando, Potter? —preguntó el rubio, burlonamente.

—Y-yo no… yo —tartamudeó el otro, nervioso— no soy Potter. ¡Soy un alumno nuevo!

­—Claro claro… —murmuró Scorpius, mirándole atentamente— ¿Ahora vas a pedir un rescate para mi liberación?

—No…

—¿Pedirás servir a mi papá entonces?

—No…

—¿Quieres ser famoso? ¿Quieres…?

—¡No, no! Yo sólo…

—No tengo todo el día, niño nuevo.

Albus temblaba. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? Ya lo tenía a su alcance pero… ¿qué se supone que debía hacer ahora? ¡Estaba muy nervioso! ¿Y si no le gustaba a Scorpius? ¿Y si le odiaba? ¿Y si se negaría a ser su amigo?

¿Qué hacían las fans en momentos como este? Se desmayaban… cierto, pero no era una opción aceptable en esta ocasión. ¿Gritaban? Albus estaba demasiado nervioso como para gritar. ¿Lloraban? ¡Tenía unas ganas terribles de hacerlo!

—Ey… —el rubio le llamó la atención.

—Sí… quería decirte que… megustanmuchotuscanciones.

Scorpius levantó una ceja de nuevo, Albus Severus conocía esa acción que el rubio hacía continuamente. Era encantadora.

—¿Perdón? —pidió sonriente.

—Q-qué… me… me gustan mucho… tus canciones. ¡Soy tu mayor fan!

Scorpius ya no sonreía, reía con tiernas carcajadas que hicieron sonrojar a Al, quien escondió la cabeza entre los hombros, totalmente avergonzado.

—No te burles… —murmuró con la voz rota.

­—¡Que no me ría! —Scorpius se talló los ojos, sacándose una imaginaria lágrima y paró en seco— Es que es muy gracioso…

Se acercó al infiltrado, a quien se le habían deslizado las enormes gafas y ahora se le veían los verdes ojos húmedos por unas lágrimas que atentaban por salir. Albus se agarraba los faldones del chubasquero que aún llevaba puesto graciosamente.

—Ey, no llores —le arrancó cruelmente el mostacho postizo tan rápidamente que Albus no pudo detenerlo—. En serio Potter, eres tan gracioso…

Y volvió a reírse.

Albus Severus lo apartó de encima suyo y salió corriendo de la aula, sin que el que fuera su mayor ídolo pudiera detenerlo.

***

Habían pasado tres días desde su fracasado intento de darse a conocer a Scorpius Malfoy, el personaje más intrigante y famoso del colegio. Tres días desde que lo arrastrara estúpidamente, le declarara su fascinación estúpidamente y saliera, también estúpidamente, corriendo del aula llorando como un niño.

¿Cómo se le había ocurrido que pudiera interesarle a alguien tan famoso como Scorpius Malfoy? La alta esfera no se mezclaba nunca con la baja.

Toda la perfecta imagen de su ídolo se había desmoronado desde lo más alto, cayéndole encima y enterrándolo en su desgracia. Lo había vencido.

—Albus —lo llamó un niño de su clase. No le respondió. —. Albuuuuus

Alzó la cabeza de su trozo de mesa para encarar al maldito que lo estaba molestando, para encontrarse a uno de sus amigos. Frunció las cejas.

—Albus, tienes que ver esto.

Lo levantó a la fuerza de su silla y se lo llevó a rastras al pasillo.

Allí en el medio había una plataforma hecha con cubos de juegos y, encima, se encontraba, como siempre, Scorpius Malfoy, esta vez con un micrófono de verdad.

—Ya era hora, patético Potter —rió el rubio, y todos los de su alrededor rió con él—. Callaos.

Y todos callaron al momento. Albus enrojecía de la rabia, quería salir de allí. AHORA.

­—Mucho mejor —Scorpius se aclaró la garganta y le indicó que se acercara—. Veamos, Potter. ¿Cuál te gusta más?

Oh sí, salir de allí en ese mismo instante e irse a casa de nuevo. Y terminar de tirar todas las cosas que le recordaran a ese maldito niño del demonio.

­—Canción, Potter. Vamos, cuál te gusta más…

Le gustaba mucho la del Pavo Real, pero no estaba para tonterías.

­—Polvos de amor….

Mucho mejor, Albus Severus Potter, elige una canción ñoña para que todos se burlen de ti. Mucho mucho mejor. Ahora sí quería ahogarse en su frustración.

El rubio alzó la ceja en ese ya conocido y odiado gesto y dudó un momento, pero terminó alzando los hombros y empezó a cantar.

Al abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al darse cuenta que Scorpius estaba cantando para él, sólo para él, la canción que él le había indicado. El micrófono era falso, pero su voz sobresalía entre las de los demás niños que se habían apuntado al coro.

—…_y sólo se necesitan polvos de bicornio…_

No se lo podía creer, eso debía ser un sueño. Se acercó a él y lo miró embobadamente desde su altura, titubeó antes de seguir su ritmo.

—…_para una poción de amor hecha de temor…_

Albus Severus se rió, feliz, cuando Scorpius le indicó, casi ordenó, que subiera a su lado. Dejó de cantar.

—Genial. Ahora serás mi amigo. No quiero escuchar ninguna queja de tu parte.

Al asintió rápidamente repetidas veces, para asegurarse de haber dejado claro que ninguna queja saldría jamás de su boca.

—…y tendrás que cumplir todos mis deseos. Es un trabajo muy difícil. ¿Serás capaz?

Volvió a asentir.

—¡Perfecto! —gritó con una sonrisa sincera el rubio.— ¡Eh, no llores!

Albus se sacó la humedad de sus ojos y se abrazó al otro, escondiendo la cara en su camisa.

­—Si te atreves a llorar sobre mi camisa nueva te destrozo la vida… en serio…

Negó con la cabeza y se abrazó más fuertemente antes de soltar una risa de felicidad.

Y así fue como Albus Severus Potter no sólo conoció a Scorpius Malfoy, su mayor ídolo, y se hizo amigo suyo, recibiendo canciones en directo para él. Sino que, además, se ganó su propia canción.

Y jamás pudo deshacerse de la vergonzosa y burlona canción que Scorpius escribió en su honor el día después. El nuevo single del colegio contaba como un tonto Potter se había disfrazado De Incógnito para intentar secuestrar al prodigioso hijo del riquísimo Draco Malfoy y había fallado en el intento, había llorado y berreado antes de conseguir ser el mejor amigo del Dios de La Clase de los Bicornios.

**FIN**


End file.
